


What The Avengers Saw At Midnight

by lola381pce



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Natasha Romanov Knows All, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Sassy Tony Stark, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: So, some Clint/Coulson fluff to start the year I think. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	What The Avengers Saw At Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> So, some Clint/Coulson fluff to start the year I think. I hope you enjoy it.

Coulson was almost a blur as he carefully negotiated a path through the gathering of party goers trailing Clint in his wake. The senior agent's face was inscrutable, naturally, but his anger with the archer was still evident. To those who knew him the tension in his shoulders and the way the muscles in his jaw bunched together in a hard knot gave him away. Clint nearly bumped into the back of him when he paused to open the door to the balcony but skidded to a halt just before contact was made. Coulson's dark mood, incongruous with the party atmosphere, didn't prevent him from following him outside into the sharp December air.

Tony took a sip of his single malt as he watched the pair of them from a quiet corner of the room near the drinks bar.

"It's been what? Three days now?" he asked, amusement fighting against the concern in his tone. "Never seen Agent this mad with Legolas. And I've seen him mad."

"It _was_ pretty out there. Even for Hawkeye," Bruce pointed out, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Was it? He’s pretty much trademarked the whole falling from tall buildings in a single bound-thing.”

Bruce frowned. “Isn’t that Superman?”

“Leaps over them,” Stark clarified.

Bruce's confused expression turned thoughtful.

“Right," he agreed with a nod then continued the original conversion as though there had been no interruption. "But... Hawk knows one of us will be there to catch him. Usually, I mean. This time you were across town, I was two blocks over. We’d never have reached him in time. He knew that. If Thor hadn’t appeared when he did…”

“But he did.”

“But if he hadn’t.”

“Cranberry jelly on the sidewalk,” Stark acknowledged swallowing the last of his drink.

Bruce gaped wrinkling his nose at the image. “Gross but yes, exactly.”

“I'm guessing they haven’t buried the hatchet yet,” said Steve arriving with Natasha, a flute of champagne in each hand. He set one on the table next to Tony who picked it up to replace his empty tumbler.

“Supernanny looks like he wants to bury it in Merida’s head. You’re a good man, Cap. Never believed what they said about you, buddy,” Tony told him, tipping his flute towards him in thanks. Steve, used to Stark’s strange sense of humour, merely ducked his head and smiled.

“For midnight,” Natasha warned Tony, handing a glass of ice tea to Bruce. "Not before."

“Thanks, Nat,” Bruce said, accepting his drink with his own shy smile. Her fingertips lightly brushed the back of his hand in a fond gesture before she looked at her watch.

“They have ninety seconds,” she said.

Steve quirked an eyebrow.

“To fix this,” she replied to his implied but unasked question. “I told them they had until midnight to work it out.”

“Or?”

“I would be _very_ unhappy.”

Stark felt his balls try to shrink back up inside him. He may have kinks regarding powerful and competent women taking him to bed and assuming control but never in his darkest fantasies would he want the wrath of the Black Widow aimed at him. He’s a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist; not an idiot.

“Uh, guys... it is just me or... is something happening?” asked Bruce squinting at the pair on the balcony.

“Huh. Science-bro’s right, kids” Tony agreed, slipping his glasses to the end of his nose with his forefinger peering over the top. "It appears the game is afoot."

'Science-bro' _was_ right. Although his back was to them, they could see Coulson was listening intently to what Clint was saying; arms folded across his chest, shoulders hunched over, head tilted to the side. Unlike Phil, Clint was all expressive gestures and nervous energy, pacing back and forth as he talked, plumes of breath puffing erratically from his mouth.

“Sixty seconds,” noted Steve, glancing at the giant clock Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. project onto the wall.

“J.A.R.V.I.S. can you pick up and relay what they’re saying?” Tony asked.

“I can, Sir. But as it’s a private conversation, it would be unethical for me to do so. Will there be anything else that doesn’t require me to eavesdrop or become a peeping tom for you?” The A.I.'s tone seemed particularly scathing.

“Fine. But dull, J. Very dull.” Tony pushed his glasses back up his nose and challenged his team-mates, "Bet a hundred bucks Agent plants one on him."

"Knuckle sandwich or a smooch?" Steve asked with interest, watching Coulson uncurl from his position as Clint stopped in front of him apparently having run out of words. Or breath. Or both.

"Very 1940s, Cap. Way to go keeping up with the cool kids. Gut feeling? Legolas has finally twanged Agent’s last nerve. So, yep. Placing a c-note on the 'knuckle sandwich'.”

"I'll take that bet," said Steve, quickly.

"Count me in," added Bruce.

Natasha just smiled enigmatically and gave a single nod to indicate her acceptance of the terms.

Natasha, Bruce, and Steve didn't look at each other but Tony could see similar amusement in their expressions. Tony’s eyes widened and he inhaled a surprised breath. “Aw, you all know something. What gives?”

“Thirty seconds,” Bruce announced.

Stark’s question forgotten all eyes turned expectantly to the balcony. Coulson’s tux jacket was still pulled tight across his shoulders but his stance appeared to have changed slightly; his elbows were tucked into his sides and his hands seemed to be raised in line with his head now. Which was… odd.

“Ten-nine-eight…” the party-goers began to chant.

The countdown reached zero, and the revelers cheered and called out “Happy New Year!” throwing their arms around one another, unintentionally obstructing the Avengers' view of the balcony. Instead of continuing to stare, that would have been weird (well, weirder), they joined in with the celebrations giving and receiving kisses and hugs of genuine affection from each other as Auld Lang Syne was sung drunkenly and in various keys in the background.

When they eventually turned back to monitor the situation with Clint and Coulson, Coulson was tugging his shirt cuffs to sit evenly below the sleeves of his tux before he returned inside to the party. As he approached the Avengers he appeared immaculate and unruffled as always. Clint, on the other hand, remained out on the balcony looking stunned. His hair was a mess, his shirt was partially untucked, and his tie was squint. And the most mystifying of all, he was holding a shoe.

Natasha observed the hint of a blush that coloured Coulson's cheeks and the tips of his ears. Of course, it may just have been the heat of the room after being outside but putting the flushed skin together with his red, swollen lips and his slightly uneven gait, it was very likely to mean something else entirely (she had it on good authority - Clint, of course - that "popping a woody" can throw a person's stride completely off).  
The others may not have noticed but to her, Coulson wasn't quite so put together as he seemed at first glance. The corner of her mouth curled up in approval, however, she elected to say nothing.

“Sir, what did you do?” asked Steve warily, his eyes darting between Coulson and Clint. He sounded concerned about the welfare of his teammate, who incidentally hadn’t moved since Coulson joined them.

“Oh… my god! Did you taze Katniss?” hissed Stark. "At my New Year's party? That’s cold, Agent. Even for you."

Taking a sip of iced tea, Bruce watched on, curious as to what Coulson’s reply would be.

Coulson reached for a bottle of champagne chilling in a silver ice bucket that had materialised beside them, and a couple of clean flutes. His poker face giving nothing away, he turned to the group and explained calmly, “Natasha told us to fix things between us. Clint spoke, I listened, we fixed it.”

“Uh, actually... looks like you kinda broke it. Him,” Bruce mentioned casually from behind his glass. When they turned their collective gaze to the balcony, Clint was nowhere to be seen surprising everyone. Well, everyone excluding Natasha and Coulson.

“Noted, Dr Banner. We’re about to fix it,” Coulson amended. “Happy New Year, everyone. Stark, thank you for the party… and the champagne.”

He leaned in towards Natasha to kiss her gently on the cheek and murmur, "Thank you for the kick in the pants."

"Take care of each other," she whispered and kissed him back.

Coulson ducked his head and with an enigmatic little half-smile playing on his lips, turned on his heel and headed for the elevators. He paused on his journey now and then to respond to people wishing him well for the New Year.

"Agent and Birdbrain? I did not see that coming. When had that even…? Nope. Never mind,” groused Tony, throwing back the last of his champagne.

“You really didn’t know?” asked Steve.

“Even the Other Guy could see all the pining and UST,” piped up Bruce.

Surprisingly, Stark’s face lit up at Steve’s question and Bruce's comment. “Didn’t suspect a thing, Capsicle. I mean, 2020 vision is so last year.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year to all my incredible, encouraging readers. May 2021 bring you hope, peace, and joy (and all the fanfic you desire).
> 
> Take care and stay safe. Lola x


End file.
